1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a tape package technique and, more particularly, to a heat-radiating tape carrier package and method for manufacturing the heat-radiating tape carrier package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the flat panel display industry, for example LCD for portable phones, TFT LCD for computers and PDP for domestic use, there may be a developing trend to use tape packages as a component of flat display devices.
The tape packages may include, for example, tape carrier packages (TCPs) and chip on film (COF) packages. The TCPs may include a tape wiring substrate having a window and a semiconductor chip may be mounted on the tape wiring substrate using an inner lead bonding (ILB) method, for example. The COF packages may include a solid tape wiring substrate and a semiconductor chip may be mounted on the tape wiring substrate using a flip chip bonding method.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional tape carrier package 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the tape carrier package 100 may include a tape wiring substrate 20 having a window 22, and a semiconductor chip 10 may be inner lead-bonded to the tape wiring substrate 20. For example, inner leads 24 of the tape wiring substrate 20 may be connected to chip bumps 13 of the semiconductor chip 10. An encapsulant 30 may seal the inner lead-bonded portions between the semiconductor chip 10 and the tape wiring substrate 20. The semiconductor chip 10 may have an active surface and a back surface. Chip pads 11 may be arranged at a peripheral region of the active surface of the semiconductor chip 10. The chip bumps 13 may be provided on the chip pads 11. Cells (not shown) may be arranged at a central region of the active surface of the semiconductor chip 10.
During operation of the tape carrier package 100, a hot spot may occur in the central region of the active surface of the semiconductor chip 10 where the cells are provided. As power required for operation of the tape carrier package 100 increases, the hot spot phenomenon may become increasingly severe.
To radiate heat generated from the central region of the semiconductor chip 10, the tape carrier package 100 may have a heat sink 60 and/or a housing 70.
The heat sink 60 may be attached to the encapsulant 30 having low heat conductivity, which may result in ineffective heat radiation. In some instances, an air space 40 may be formed between the semiconductor chip 10 and the heat sink 60.
For example, when the tape carrier package 100 operates at an environmental temperature of about 25° C. and power of about 4.7 W, the temperature of the semiconductor chip 10 may be about 68° C. The high temperature of the semiconductor chip 10 may result in deteriorated operating characteristics and/or a reduced life of the semiconductor chip 10.